


Forgive and Forget

by Queer_Weenie



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Forgiveness, I suck at tags, M/M, Regret, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Weenie/pseuds/Queer_Weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik reflects on the mistakes he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small thing I wrote during Algebra. This is my first work on here. I apologize if it sucks.

      It was on nights like these that he truly felt remorse. The night starts off like any other. Dinner with the others before lurking off on his own while Charles studies. Around midnight, Erik will finally be able to lure him out of his office and to bed.

      The first sign is the empty feeling in the back of Eriks mind, proof that Charles isn't snooping around. The second is when Charles lays down facing away from Erik. When he gets onto those moods. Erik tries to give him his space like he wants.

      What proves truly difficult is when Charles begins to whimper in his sleep. The sounds would eventually turn into shaky breathes, and on some night, even stiffled cries. It was on those nights Erik would toss aside Charkes wishes, scooping his small frame into his arms. He would wipe the damp hair out of his face and brush the tears when they came.

      The worst part was knowing that Erik was the cause of Charels anguish. Though Charles has told Erik numerous times that he has been forgiven, these nights seemed to prove how wrong he was. As much as Charles would try, he will never truly forgove Erik; and neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
